


beat me in bed (and shall we have sex)

by chang_flamboyant



Series: Dangerous Touch and Tooth Rooting Smile [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Senpai Atsumu, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, because I need it, but not really drunk, handjob, they fucking stupid maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chang_flamboyant/pseuds/chang_flamboyant
Summary: There Atsumu goes, half drunk and half petty, challenging Sakusa something he can’t win against.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Dangerous Touch and Tooth Rooting Smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816459
Comments: 7
Kudos: 368





	beat me in bed (and shall we have sex)

**Author's Note:**

> If you see grammar lapses please act like it doesn’t exist. Like my existence. I didn’t exist.

Sakusa blinks once, stomach turns into a knot, face flushed and eyes widened. Atsumu is above him, pressing his smaller figure against Sakusa. His face tinged with deep pink, lips trembling as he leans down to cut the space between them. The panic burst inside Sakusa when the male’s breath is ghosting on his lips. Can someone please tell him how did things transform into this again?

Sakusa’s brain cut a circuit. As far as he could remember, MSBY Black Jackals was eating outside together. And as far as he's able to recall, it was a normal occasion, filled with laughter, drinks, food, and a lot of aimless chattering. He hated gathering, but he loved bickering with Atsumu. Atsumu joked about Sakusa over bending wrists calling it sloth arms. What came after that? He insulted Atsumu’s piss hair and they did a drinking battle.

Oh,  _ the drinking battle. _

Everyone knows Atsumu wouldn’t win. But that man is competitive, and he’d be super petty when it comes to Sakusa. He couldn’t even handle two shots of beer but when Sakusa chided his low alcohol tolerance, he set a goal and ended up drinking four glasses. Meian had warned him but Atsumu made a ruckus, didn’t want to acknowledge Sakusa’s victory who already consumed 10 shots without looking tipsy.

“You think you’re so good * _ hiccup _ * huh, Omi-kun?” Atsumu slurred out when Sakusa smirked at his poor attempt to swallow the fifth glass.

“I’m beyond so good. Just accept that I’m better than you.” Sakusa childishly responded and Atsumu was one second away to splash the booze to his face.

“No, no * _ hiccup _ *, no!” Atsumu’s voice was unclear.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sakusa emphasized, taking another shot to mock him further. Atsumu was about to do the same but Hinata’s hand stopped him.

“Miya-san, you’ll die.” Scary how Hinata said that with a smile it sent a shiver down Atsumu’s spine.

“Okay,” Atsumu sulked, mouth pouting that Sakusa cringed and cursed under his breath.

“I won’t drink because Shouyou-kun said so. Not because I’m giving up, okay??!” They were seated facing each other and Atsumu almost climbed the table to spat bitterly on Sakusa’s face.

“Loser,” Sakusa, sober and feeling exceptionally good tonight, smirked to annoy the man who had to contend with the alcohol invading his system.

Atsumu flared up. Maybe the beer intake messed up with his brain and he couldn’t help but be easily indignant.

“Maybe if you could win against me in bed too I would gladly accept that you’re better!”

Sakusa’s mind brings him back to the current time, where Atsumu’s lips brushing softly against him. All the bones he had altering to water, liquefied under the touch. He wants to fight back, shoving Atsumu away and ridiculing his poor attempt of kissing. If Atsumu steps into his personal space, an ordinary Sakusa would have kicked him and spewed all the existing insults he has in the dictionary, probably spraying disinfektan at that.

This feels wrong at so many levels. Sakusa thinks Atsumu is nothing more than a setter. He’s someone he’d make fun of and teases whenever he had a chance. It’s Atsumu, who would do the same by jokingly telling the world Sakusa is prickly and friendless. It’s Atsumu, who Sakusa can’t look in the eyes for more than two seconds without bantering, addressing him as a whiteman wannabe.

It is Atsumu, one of whom Sakusa never imagined would be on the bed, hair messy and body smell like cheap beer, making out with him. In all honesty, that idea sounds disgusting and horrible. But now when he encounters it himself, the disgusting and horrible words go out of the window. Sakusa certainly claims he’s not drunk, but when his hand moves behind Atsumu’s head, pushing him deeper, he assumes he probably is.

Atsumu’s lips are one of a kind, the lower one is plump, and they’re plush in the middle part. But it never crossed Sakusa’s mind that they’re also so annoyingly soft and makes him mentally curse when it crushed upon his own. Not to mention they’re damn red and hot it drives him to a crazy state he wouldn’t admit.

Now, what should he do? Where is this thing supposed to lead? Are they really going to be stupidly petty and fuck each other only to prove who is better among them? Did Atsumu even realize what he’s currently doing? What would happen with them after this over? This is beyond their common quarrel. There’s a desire to continue, but he can’t deny the screaming voice inside his head telling him to stop, to just give in, concedes Atsumu is the winner and keeping their relationship at bay.

“Is my kiss that good? It made you turn rigid already? Omi-kun yer such a  _ virgin _ .” Atsumu coos as he slightly pulls away, noticing Sakusa’s stillness. “No point in continuing this, you would cum at the moment I use my tongue.” Atsumu withdraws himself.

All of these screaming voices should shut the fuck up.

Sakusa’s hand firmly stays on his neck, preventing Atsumu from fully going away. “First thing first, I’m just in shock because your kiss  _ sucks _ .” He lowers Atsumu’s head in force. “Second thing second, you wouldn’t make me  _ cum _ .” When Atsumu’s tip of his nose greets Sakusa’s, he curls a smug smile. “Third thing third, you’re the only  _ virgin _ one here.”

The look passing on Atsumu’s face is something Sakusa gladly engraves to his mind, definitely gonna keep in his brain for a long time. They said if a man says three sentences, one of them is a fact, one is a hope, and the rest is a lie. But Atsumu couldn’t bring himself to think which is which as his focus could only afford two things to be concerned about; how to stay conscious and what he would do about this.

“You’re talking as if your kiss is any better. Mind you, they’re the worst one I ever experienced.” Atsumu scoffs right toward Sakusa’s lips.

The hot breath and the mockery irk Sakusa. Perhaps the unnecessary implied information that Atsumu ever kissed someone else is also being added to the equation as well. He deadpans. “I’ll show you why am I better.”

Sakusa crashes their lips, open-mouthed and starts nibbling Atsumu’s fleshy fold. He does it tenderly and Atsumu uses his leftover energy to hold his moan. Doesn’t want to be on the losing side, Atsumu parts his lips, urges his tongue to Sakusa’s hot cavern. Both are doubtlessly getting intoxicated by each other, but both pretend they are not.

What drives them in tandem is lust, but they mistook it as pride. Sakusa’s hand working on Atsumu’s chest, rubbing his nipple from outside the clothes. Atsumu is imminent to whimper but he hurriedly moves to Sakusa’s neck, in which causing Sakusa’s mouth feels awfully empty. Atsumu licks the skin below his ear and Sakusa bites his cheek to restrain any sound he’s about to make.

“You’re hard here. We could conclude who’s winning here, Miya.” Sakusa clamps his index and middle finger on Atsumu’s clothed nipple and the setter bites his lower lip to contain his voice. Atsumu’s breath gets rough but he controls himself faster than Sakusa expected. His hand travels down to Sakusa’s groin. Without a warning, he grabs his dick it makes Sakusa gasp. “You mean  _ you _ are rock hard in here. Sure we know who’s close with the triumph.”

It’s both amusing and confusing to see Atsumu behaves this way. Playful, daring, touchy, a little dirty, and prideful had always been his trademark, but tonight, every aspect of it intensified, doubled, accelerating the sensual tension. Sakusa thinks the alcohol did a wonderful job bringing this version of Atsumu. Sakusa barely sees him drunk, mostly because Atsumu always locked himself in his room after his third glass.

_ Oh _ , there’s one incident though, spare him the details because he was also out of his conscious state at that time. It was when Black Jackals celebrated Hinata’s birthday and they got so high that Atsumu, Bokuto, Shion, and Hinata jumped into the bathtub. Sakusa disgustedly recorded their stupidity, and as the one with the highest tolerance level in drinking, Sakusa was the least drunk. In his blurry recollection, he happened to see Atsumu’s stiff dick, and worse, saw that setter stroked it a few times when the others were fooling around with the water.

Is being drunk a possible cause to turn Atsumu on? Sakusa chuckles. He doesn’t sway Atsumu’s hand on his dick, he lets it rest there as he speaks low in his ear. “Well, under these pants of yours I bet your cock twitching hard and painful too.”

That one sentence is enough to send rush toward Atsumu’s lower region and gather in his shaft. The bulge is probably visible now. Atsumu raises his head, detaching it from Sakusa’s body. His eyes somewhat unfocus but the desire of wanting this to escalate further strongly nest on his stare as it bores right to Sakusa’s skull.

Sakusa is in awe, something he doesn’t know is capable of happening when it comes to Atsumu. The elder pants above him, sweat dampening his t-shirt and his temple. His chest goes up and down to manage his breathing. He’s fucking hot. Not the hottest guy Sakusa ever encountered (in his personal claim), but he’s breathtakingly hot that Sakusa (or his cock) finds it difficult to deal with.

“The alcohol raised my blood pressure, idiot. Just accept the fact that you’re horny because of me.”

Sakusa is thankful the light in his room is at the lowest dim setting, hence the darkness able to conceal the change of color on his face.

“You think you’re worth getting horny for, Miya? Duh, you think so highly of yourself sometimes.”

Or if we translate Sakusa’s words it means Ye _ s my dick is aching for you, can’t help since you’re so fucking hot, ugh can we stop bickering and just fuck already? _

“Excuse me? I’m so fucking worth to get horny for, Omi-omi. ”Atsumu hisses.  _ Yes, you are oh goodness can you kiss me again? _ playing in Sakusa’s mind, but he settles with, “if you’re so worthy then I would’ve cum. But look at me, dry and composed.”

Atsumu scrunches his face a little at the comment. “Open your zip and do a handjob with me. The one who comes first is a loser and has to admit the other is the best.” Atsumu challenges him, all while staying above on the younger’s stomach, supporting himself with his legs folded around Sakusa’s waists.

This sounds stupid. The bet, the situation. Sakusa begins to think Atsumu probably does this with another motive than winning against him. He nearly compiles but a sly thought barges into his brain, so he flashes a smile instead. “Yeah, but the one that didn’t come shouldn’t touch his dick at all afterward.”

Atsumu laughs and doesn’t even bother paying it a thought. “Deal.”

If only he’s on his right mind, sharp to spot Sakusa’s actual intention, perhaps he wouldn’t have recklessly agreed.

One of Sakusa’s hand trails down, prompt to get rid of his pants, and Atsumu follows just as fast, laying on his side and yanks all the fabric on his lower parts then tossing it to the floor. Sakusa loops a smile when he internally compares their sizes. Sakusa’s dick is bigger though Atsumu is longer. He resists himself from jeering Atsumu because the shaft he’s grabbing now is starting to throb crazily.

“Now what?” Sakusa speaks first, clearing his throat, feeling awkward. As much as he wants to act tough and fucking around with Atsumu, he has to make a consent (although it’s annoying and sounds more like a mockery).

Atsumu has the audacity to blush upon the question. For the first time in forever, Sakusa thinks Atsumu is cute- _ less annoying, more human _ \- not adorably cute, oh gosh, he shudders at his own mind.

“Well, ugh.” Atsumu is visibly red that Sakusa wants to take him to another kiss, feast on his lips and tell him praises (he currently has none stored in his mind because this is Miya Atsumu we’re talking about, but he thinks he’ll come with one eventually). However, he withstands the idea, doesn’t want Atsumu to freak out albeit knowing the setter might wouldn’t.

Atsumu draws nigh, knee greeting Sakusa’s leg. Sakusa holds his breath when Atsumu places his palm on his exposed thigh. In a split second it lays flat on his dick, and when the elder arches his back to bring his length in contact, a sough escapes from Sakusa’s lips.

In all pleasure Sakusa had experienced, including jerking alone to porn he finds gross but enchanting, this one indisputably one of the best. The warm palm massaging their battling lengths, the obscene squelch sounds it produced, the heavy-lidded eyes and parting mouth with tongue suppressed between the teeth Atsumu displays in front of Sakusa, all commingle and worsen everything. The friction of their naked dicks induces an unbelievably incredible sensation that Sakusa has to clench his ass to restrain him from shooting his load.

But Sakusa snaps from the alluring view, reckoning his aim before. His free arm drapes around Atsumu’s waist, and without alarm, squeezing his ass, gaining a surprised moan.

“Stop touching my ass.” Atsumu’s abdomen quivers, showing his struggle to normally talk when Sakusa kneads it in a teasing manner. Sakusa flicks his tongue across his lips, quaking a brow. “Why? It makes you hornier?”

Atsumu derides, rolling his eyes, actually avoiding the seductive look Sakusa plastering on his face, muttering a small  _ as if. _ Although, when Sakusa squeezes harder for the second time, Atsumu jolts out and groan a  _ fuck _ so loud. Sakusa grins and taunts further. “Sure,  _ as if,” _

Atsumu wants nothing but to smack Sakusa’s smug smile and drowning it in water. His hand moving haphazardly, rubbing their dicks together in rhythm, and it steals Sakusa’s attention how soft Atsumu’s palm turned out. Almost wonder how it would feel if his hand intertwined with Sakusa’s rough ones. 

Sakusa puts his indubitably bigger hand on their attached lengths, petting the part Atsumu missed out. While Atsumu's pace is slow and steady, Sakusa purposely does the opposite. Atsumu has to grit his teeth to prevent another shameful noise from escaping. The only similar thing both hold at the moment is the urge to jump on each other's vicious lips.

Sakusa strokes their shafts in increasing speed, pursuing his own release. Atsumu lost his control in a few touches, moaning inaudible sound. He gives his all to not give up, especially with Sakusa fondling his ass. It’s not fair, he’s getting attacked (or pleased) in two directions. Atsumu is really close to his climax when Sakusa suddenly snarls, pulling away and cummed to the bed cover.

He left Atsumu un-comed. Atsumu has never felt anymore betrayed.

In his ideal mind, he should be the one laughing after beating Sakusa in their another (fucking idiotic) petty fight. But how could the one who is smirking in content is Sakusa?

Atsumu desperately wants to come so he pumps his cock. But Sakusa holds his wrist and shakes his head. Now it dawns upon him why Sakusa said: “ the one that didn’t come shouldn’t touch his dick at all after.”  _ Fuck _ , Atsumu flicks his tongue. He’s screwed. Desperate, horny, and screwed.

“Congrats, you won. Wow, I cum. “ It’s honestly the words Atsumu wants to hear, but he expected to hark it in a defeated voice, not in another derision tone.

Sakusa sees the betrayal on Atsumu’s countenance, but he plays dense. He knows Atsumu would kill to come but he has to stay true to his words. He raises his leg, intentionally brushing it against his dick. Atsumu flinches and unconsciously chases it when Sakusa drags it away.

“You’re practically dry humping on my leg. Desperate much?” Sakusa sneers, cupped Atsumu’s chin in his hand to meet his eyes.

There’s this burning pride inside Atsumu telling him to punch Sakusa. But there’s also this hopeless lust ruling over him. Fuck, alcohol is dancing on his inside too, helping the lust to dominate.

Atsumu nods vaguely. And when Sakusa’s leg once again harasses his hardening member, he mewls.

“Holy shit!” Sakusa curses, getting immersed in the circumstances they are in. Atsumu’s expression is beyond lewd. He’s panting heavily, eyes dark and tired. Red color splatters all over his cheek, to the bridge of his nose, up to the tips of his ears. Sakusa hates seeing his chiseled jaw drops, breath coarse. He leans forward and the latter closes his eyes.

“Did you just expect me to kiss you?” Sakusa ghosting on his lips. Blood rushes to Atsumu’s face as the shame encounters. He’s about to make a comeback, yelling that he was not waiting for it, but Sakusa eventually pressing into him, and Atsumu’s bundle of annoyance dissolves in an instant.

It’s light and pliant, which irritates Atsumu. Sakusa holds him like they’re something else, so prudent and delicate. The younger doesn’t budge, doesn’t rush things. A normal Atsumu would have questioned if that has some meaning behind. But a current Atsumu is too damn horny to take things slow. He clutches on Sakusa's shirt, disclosing his mouth, chewing on the latter’s bottom lip. His dick is killing him and he needs a release.

Sakusa willingly allows him, parting his mouth just enough for Atsumu’s tongue to enter. The mushy muscle stirs his gut and creates a bizarre thrill. It’s not because it has a similar taste like the beer of the convenience store he used to drink, or because it’s sweet, distinctly wonderful. Sakusa just finds it addictive, more intoxicating, that a desire to forever stay this way emerges on his mind.

Atsumu’s tongue eagerly plays its role fighting with Sakusa’s . His hands roaming from Sakusa’s chest to his well-defined abs he attained after the intense workout (which is surprising because Sakusa always acted disinterred about all aspect in humanity yet he exercised like crazy), then venture to his hips, pulling it to his own until his dick pokes on Sakusa’s haunch. The need to be satisfied is filling him up, libido shoots through the roof and minds hazy. Atsumu couldn’t recall when was the last time he let the lechery beat his rationality and dominate his senses, but he wants it now, wants it to control him, wants it to satisfy him until he left weightless and sated.

Sakusa moves his mouth near Atsumu’s ear. “Don’t you think we should stop? You’ve won anyway. I cum, I lost.”

Atsumu did win, beating Sakusa in their trifling fight that somehow ended up as almost sexual intercourse. But he’s not feeling anything by it. It doesn’t give his pride a satisfaction, it doesn’t do him any good. If ever, it only provoked him. If he cummed first before Sakusa, sure he’d get laughed at, but he’ll be at least pleased. This one feels more torturing and he surely dislikes it.

However, while Sakusa’s last comment coaxed with concern, his hand does otherwise, tracing on Atsumu’s inner thigh. The setter hisses when he kneads his ball, thumb caressing the head of his length. It’s clear, Sakusa wants him to beg.

“Do you think we should stop?” He asks in a struggle.

Sakusa pumps his dick lazily and gently nips his earlobe, “I don’t know, should we?”

Atsumu bites his lips in frustration. It doesn’t last long though, as he tilts his head to meet Sakusa, brazenly bucks his hip to gain more friction. “I think we shouldn’t, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa gulps. As much as he’s more than willing to take things further, the thought of what would happen after this reemerges to the surface of his mind. He’s yet to decide the step he’d choose when Atsumu is already pressing forward, giving another feverish kiss. The cluster of worries he had dissolved, replaced by sexual need as the desideratum.

The kiss gets intense, sloppy and messy. The tongue battling, Sakusa’s guttural groans, Atsumu’s irresistible moan, the raunchy sounds produced by Atsumu’s dick and Sakusa’s palm, these all jumbled up, heating up the temperature of the room.

Atsumu suddenly halts Sakusa’s movement on his cock. Sakusa thinks he’s close to his release so he forces her to continue, but Atsumu faintly whispers. “Do you want..”

Sakusa blinks at the question. “Want what?”

Atsumu pants, chest elevates and drops, lips on Sakusa’s, vibrates as it lets out a request. "Want to...Take things further.."

Sakusa’s eyes widened. He’d be lying if he says he didn’t expect them to do it later, but hearing Atsumu addressed it first is a little shocking. He blinks and sees Atsumu (cutely) avoids his eyes while speaking, face redder than before. Sakusa’s heart flutters without his approval.

Did he just blush or did Sakusa’s eyes play a trick on him?

Sakusa clears his throat, hand grabbing Atsumu’s shaft without doing anything. He warily asks, though he attempts to make it sound nonchalant. “Like what? Fucking?”

“Gosh, you’re so vulgar, Omi-kun.” Atsumu unnecessarily comments.

“And you’re so subtle, ” Sakusa says back, obtaining a light hit on his chest. He chuckles, bemused upon this side of Atsumu. Minutes ago he kissed Sakusa bravely, mockingly, even giving him a hand job. Now he changes into a shy little bean, mumbling something under his breath. Maybe if they’re dating they would’ve hugged each other and Sakusa would be kind enough to praise his adorable side.

Pity they are not.

“Ugh... So do you want it or not?” Atsumu whines out, brushing off the reply.

They’re not lovers, but it might be not an idea to act like one.

Sakusa nuzzles his face to the crook of Atsumu’s neck, pouring a buss. “Want what? I don’t understand, babe.”

Atsumu’s body stiffens up too noticeably. Sakusa smirks on his skin.

“Babe, you’re okay?” Sakusa jerks his cock and Atsumu croons. “I’m okay..”

Oddly, there’s no refusal to use the pet name he said earlier. Sakusa knows it’s not much of a gesture, yet his heart won’t stop knitting the strands of rising gaiety to form a feeling. Atsumu didn’t reject him.

“So tell me what you want. I couldn’t understand.” Sakusa yearns to not push his luck to say babe again though he is totally dying to do it. Everything has its place. Everything has its times. Sakusa had to play in the right momentum.

Atsumu inhales sharply, dizziness hits him on the head. There’s too much going around and he doesn’t know where to focus, to Sakusa’s remark, to his own need, to the wet trail of kisses on his neck, to the sluggish fondle on his balls. They’re mingling together, forming a hankering inside him: to be screwed, to be thoroughly fucked up.

“I want..” Atsumu whispers low.

“I can’t hear you..” Sakusa licks his collarbone and Atsumu shudders.

“Fuck. I want to be fucked. I want you to fuck me, there I said it.” Atsumu raps in one breath, abashed at delivering his sentence. It doesn’t sound like a pledge but that’s enough for Sakusa.

Sakusa grins as he deftly pulls away, positioning himself on top. Staring at Atsumu below him, all wrecked and ready to devour, his member hardens in sight.

One of Atsumu’s hands covered his face, mouth agape and breath ragged. Sakusa is lowering himself to approach the inviting lips when Atsumu whispers “Please be gentle..”

Sakusa doesn’t know why his chest is tightening and his stomach feels queasy right after hearing the words. It’s like Atsumu trusts him enough to even make a request. Like he’s telling him “ _ it’s my first time so please take care of me” _ . Sure it’s obviously different by sentence but they’re similar by meaning. Or so Sakusa thought.

“Omi-kun..?” Atsumu slightly discloses his arm to see why Sakusa is unresponsive all of a sudden. His small, uncertain voice breaks through Sakusa’s train of thought and he blinks from his stupor.

There’s a smile flashing briefly on Sakusa’s face, something that appears without him realizing. Perchance it’s the way Atsumu pronounced his name, intimate and expectant that it sounds endearing to his ears. Or maybe it’s how Atsumu peeked sheepishly to take a gander at him. Either way, Sakusa likes it. Likes it too much his heart thumps.

Sakusa’s take a condom from the drawer, puts them on his dick before carefully leans forward, eyes screwed shut as his lips collide with Atsumu’s. He kisses Atsumu with passion, with affection, savoring the flesh undeniably steamy. But he does it sophistically, slow and deliberate. His thumb caresses Atsumu’s cheek and the other guy melts beneath. Atsumu can’t ask for a better kisser.

His hand shifts from covering his face to looping around Sakusa’s neck, deepening the kiss until their chest meets skin-to-skin. Something about kissing Sakusa reminds Atsumu of cocoa, the right amount of sweet and bitterness. As his mind turns fuzzy due to the alcohol, his senses are gradually getting numb and dulled, so he’s craving for more, more of the taste, more of the smell, more of the touch, more of Sakusa, to ensure him it’s all real and he’s not floating in another deceiving dream he’s been having these past few days.

It’s stifling for Atsumu when Sakusa’s palpating in his skin while his tongue sucking on his taut nipple. He can barely hold his whimper when Sakusa sweeps his warm palm across his belly, anchors on his hip. Sakusa hauls down, showering kisses all over Atsumu’s naked skin. The tip of his forefinger pressed on the v-line, sinking to its depth and slowly drags it to where it ends. Atsumu lets out a series of moans when Sakusa still drags his finger to the stripe on his pulsating meat.

Sakusa takes the _ please be gentle _ way too seriously.

Atsumu winces, impatient and frustrated. “Omi-omi..”

Sakusa lifts his head at the name, greeted by Atsumu’s wretched expression. “Hmm?”

Atsumu panting. “Can you... Can you just fuck me already?”

Something inside Sakusa snaps and he hopes the result wouldn’t be too evident on his face.

“I thought you asked me to be gentle.” Sakusa adapts to the situation, teasing Atsumu again as he elevates his body upward,

“I did?” Atsumu huffs, hands Sakusa's shoulder. They exchange a playful look before laughing like the idiots they are.

“You did.” Sakusa says.

He puts his fingers from Atsumu’s dick to his mouth. “I don’t have lube, so please make it wet?” Sakusa is obviously kidding. Sex sounds disgusting in general but he couldn’t help himself from drowning in this dirty, wet, full of saliva play.

Atsumu’s dick twitches upon the pet name. His eyes locked with Sakusa, parting his mouth and starting running his tongue on them, making them all glossy and wet.

“ _ God.” _ Sakusa sounds breathless. He lowkey anticipated a reproach, imagining Atsumu to muttering _ fucking stop calling me pretty you prickly asshole _ . But what he got in return is that Atsumu complies to whatever he asks. “You’re driving me nuts.”

He doesn’t know if it’s normal or not to have an urge to recording this side of Atsumu and jerking to it every  _ fucking  _ night. Atsumu tastes himself, slurping the digits obediently, sometimes scraping his teeth, sometimes tugging it deep to hit his throat.

“Enough,” Sakusa can’t bear the visual, taking out his fingers as he feels like they’re sticky enough to lubricate. Atsumu bites his bottom lip when his mouth is left empty. But the feeling doesn’t last long as he squirms when Sakusa’s fingers rub his entrance. “Will you spread those legs for me?”

Atsumu finds Sakusa sexy. All dominant but considerate. Mighty but caring. Though he sucks in general at normal times. He doesn’t have a clear sight of Sakusa’s face as his eyes blurry with tears. He had no idea where they came from, but he could somewhat picture it. Soft jet black locks wet from the sweats, strong commanding jaw. thick eyebrows, full rounded lips, beauty remarks on his forehead complete his beauteous being, and  _ oh _ , provocative stares. He sure has lost his entire composure, pride swaps with submissive need as he stretches his legs, only for Sakusa.

“Holy fuck-” Sakusa cusses at the lew graphic served before him. His forefinger grazing Atsumu’s puckered hole, pushing it in it made Atsumu mewl.

“Atsumu…” Sakusa never addressed Atsumu as senpai, doesn’t feel the need to. He usually said  _ “Miya”,  _ building a thin wall between them, thinking they don’t fit and would never fit. But he’s contemplating whether he should call him as one at this moment since he’s too ashamed to say  _ babe _ again.

“...senpai..”

Atsumu couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu queries, eyes widened and stares at Sakusa in disbelief. Sakusa is nervous, a bit, but he swallows it and smiles.

“I’ll add another finger, you okay with that, senpai?”

There’s something filling Atsumu’s chest and it is suffocating. His incoherent mind poorly comes with an act; nodding.

So Sakusa pushes another finger and Atsumu lets out another strangled moan.

“Look at you, senpai, hole sucking me tight. You like it that much?” The last sentence is honestly cringe-worthy, like the line of bad porno Sakusa was forced to watch during his edgy teenager days. But Sakusa feels it’s right to be said. Atsumu can’t respond to that.

“Ahhhhh..” Atsumu groans when the third finger enters him, sucking his own breath, back arching forward when Sakusa brushes something inside his hole. He looks up and sees Sakusa forms a dangerous smirk “Found it.”

Sakusa keeps on hitting the same spot and Atsumu find himself fucking into his finger almost in autopilot mode. He clenches on the bed sheet, fist turning white. This bundle of nerves inside his ass feels so good when it gets brushed, aroused him crazily.

“Omi-kun, Omi-kun, Kiyoomi...” Atsumu cries out, air leaving his lungs. He swears he didn’t plan to say Sakusa’s name continuously, it happened beyond his control.

Sakusa drops his face to Atsumu, littering kisses to his cheek affectionately. “Yes, senpai?”

Maybe he had grown fond of the senpai word itself.

“Need more..” Atsumu whines, greedy for more friction, greedy to be filled. His voice is high and enticing. How could Sakusa resist? But Sakusa wants to play a bit longer. “Now? You sure you’re prepared?”

“Yeah..yeah..” Atsumu croons, bobbing his head in confirmation.

“Hmm? But I don’t think so,.” Sakusa nibbles his earlobe, fingers still slickly going in and out his cavern, purposely missing out the spot on top of it. Sakusa is not an experimental type, but with Atsumu, with his whiny voice and restrained moans, with his lustful puss and alluring body, and perhaps with their natural bickering, Sakusa couldn’t help but push him to the edge, until he’s helpless and his patience breaks.

“Please...Please..” Atsumu’s tone laced with frustration. His dick is aching and he wants to be properly fucked.

“ _ Fuck _ . You’re so cute when you beg like that, Atsumu senpai.” Sakusa angles himself, his dick on Atsumu’s opening. 

Sakusa snarls as he bucks his hip, thrusting it inside all in one go. Atsumu yells in agony, hands grasp on Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa soothes him with kisses, grimaces internally at the nails digging on his skin. His other hand fondles Atsumu’s length to ease the sudden pain. He doesn’t immediately move so Atsumu could adjust with the foreign thing invading his body. “Damn, you’re so tight.”

Atsumu breathes steadily seconds after. He opens his eyes and murmurs to Sakusa’s lips. “You can move..”

Sakusa slowly jerks forward, then pulls away before slamming back in, elicits cries and moans and this music like noises from Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu could feel his head turning light at the touch and every fiber of his being smothered by pleasure. He’s not a virgin, really. People may making fun of his single ass, but Atsumu had been fucked (and fucking) quite a time. Good old times where he could be making out with any of his fan who laid their eyes on him without worrying about anything but safe sex.

But Sakusa is not one of those. And it’s been years since Atsumu has a real dick inside him. The vibrator and dildo he stored in his room are pretty much helping him release his sexual needs. Still, these things didn’t really satisfy him, but he’s not complaining since he has no other choice. 

Now he has Sakusa, his teammate, fucking and giving him what he’s been longing for since so long.

And Sakusa is giving him more than he asked.

Sakusa’s pace is slow and steadily increased. He’s observing Atsumu’s expression closely to see if he did it right. Sakusa gets cocky each time Atsumu curls his hands and sobs out his name.

“Does it feel good?” Sakusa asks in between his thrust, beads of sweat glistening on his temple, some of it drops to Atsumu’s face, but Atsumu doesn’t raise a single protest. Instead, he bites his lips, relishing the view. “It's so good, omi-kun..”

Sakusa smiles over the name and cuts the space between them, kissing the swell and red lips with his eyes open, reveling in the way Atsumu responds as passionately. Sakusa presses his dick deeper, and like the sub in gay porn, Atsumu pouring out a string of moan as his stomach churning upon the heat. Their bodies collide in an unbelievable coordination. Each time Sakusa dives into him, Atsumu would push himself toward Sakusa’s cock. They’re both lost track of time and thought, chasing the pleasure that is approaching.

Sakusa is alarmed when Atsumu winces beneath wildly, his hips probably moving by its own accord. Atsumu’s kisses are aimless too as he’s uttering  _ faster,  _ and  _ harder _ every five seconds.

“Omi..omi…Kiyoomi.”Atsumu trembles below him, words delivered poorly. Sakusa licks his lips as he answers “Yes, senpai?”

“I wanna come..”

Sakusa moves to his ear, whispers “Yeah senpai, come. Touch yourself. Come for me,” Atsumu whines, his noises get louder and his body shaking violently. He’s palming his cock while jerking his back upward.

“Kiyoooomiii...” Atsumu cries out Sakusa names as he practically mewls and comes, ass clenching, tightening around Sakusa’s dick. He milks himself until nothing is left. Sakusa showering him with kisses as he pulls out, wary of Atsumu’s orgasm. He strokes his dick while sucking on Atsumu’s neck. All the sexy activity they’ve been through plays on his mind and his body couldn’t last longer as he shoots his load so much he can sense the condom about to burst any moment.

Sakusa collapses to Atsumu’s chest, panting heavily as he’s trying to regain composure. Atsumu is not any better, inhaling the air gravely. No one says anything, only their breaths charge the room, too boneless, too wrapped up in their thoughts.

Sakusa is the first one breaking the contact. He maneuvers to Atsumu’s side before cautiously looking at the latter. Atsumu looks beautiful. Spent up and beautiful, and once again Sakusa would never say it out loud. His puffy lips, the red marks on his neck, the fair skin he had covered in sweat, Sakusa never thought it would look so pretty. And now the once ceased worry creeping back to his mind, slithering his skin. What would happen after this? Would Atsumu hate him? Thinking he’s taking advantage of his drunken state? What would happen to himself now that he’s growing some weird feeling to the setter?

“I lost.” Atsumu abruptly speaking it takes Sakusa by surprise. He turns his face to meet Sakusa and smiles. The beaming, after sex smile, surely plays an impact as Sakusa feels his heart drops to his stomach. He blinks in puzzlement, trying to comprehend what Atsumu just said.

“I lost. Yer better than me in this.” Atsumu chuckles, cheekbones rising at his repeated words and Sakusa melts.

“Yeah, you’re a fucking loser since the very first.” Sakusa sneers and Atsumu smacks his chest.

They share laughs afterwards. Maybe they’ll be fine, maybe Sakusa is worrying too much.

Atsumu scoots closer and rests his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. Fuck all these worries, they shouldn’t bother him right now. Atsumu suddenly raises his head and pushes up slightly. Sakusa closes his eyes hoping for another kiss.

"Did you just expect me to kiss you?" Atsumu reiterates Sakusa's words before and the younger's cheek reddened. "Fuck you-" he's yet to finish when Atsumu elevates his body and kisses Sakusa for the last time. Sakusa tastes his own medicine but accepts the kiss anyway. It’s soft and moist, like the cherry on top that completes every dessert, but it’s also intense enough Sakusa craving for more of it.

"You called me senpai," Atsumu mumbles on his lips.

Shame coloring Sakusa's cheek at the teasing. "You could shut the fuck up." 

Atsumu only chuckles and presses his lips deeper. Does Sakusa look forward to their upcoming petty fight? You bet.


End file.
